


Love in an Elevator (livin' it up when I'm goin' down)

by kiss_me_cassie



Series: Domestic Assassins [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/M, Minor Mention Clint/Natasha/Bucky, Minor Mention Tony/Pepper, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, PWP, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: Natasha has two assassins at home, but she's also got an itch that's aching to be scratched. The solution? Tony Stark, playboy extraordinaire, who is more than happy to do the scratching.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Series: Domestic Assassins [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500203
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Love in an Elevator (livin' it up when I'm goin' down)

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to @paperairplainesopenwindows for the quick read through AND for helping me fix the beginning with some well-timed insight.
> 
> Title from Aerosmith, of course.

Tony watched Natasha rush out of the board meeting with a small frown. She'd been distracted during the whole meeting, restlessly crossing and uncrossing her legs and staring out into space the entire time the committee chairs had been issuing their reports. And while it was completely normal for him to do that, he couldn't help thinking how completely _un_ like Ms. Rushman it was. And how completely unlike Agent Romanoff, too.

Interesting.

He impatiently waved off a director who wanted to talk to him and quickly exited the boardroom to follow her down the hallway. As he did, he noticed some of the other things he'd failed to pick up on during the board meeting. Like how she looked a little disheveled, with obvious wrinkles visible in her skirt and blouse. And how her normally perfect red lipstick seemed a little smudged. Like maybe it had been kissed off just prior to her arrival at Stark Towers?

Intrigued, Tony followed her until caught up with her in front of the elevator, a smug little smirk on his face.

"Good morning, Ms. Rushman."

Natasha shot a quick glance his way then went back to staring resolutely at the gleaming, mirrored elevator door.

"Or is it _not_ a good morning? A mediocre morning? A terrible, no good, very bad morning?"

No reaction. Not even a hint of a frown or a smirk. Huh. 

"Did you actually need anything, Stark, or did you follow me out here to make bad children's book quotes?" she asked, shifting impatiently from one foot to the other.

So she _had_ been paying attention.

"No, no! I had a reason. I noticed you were looking a little distracted and rumpled this morning," he continued, just to see how if she'd at least have a reaction to that. "It seemed very uncharacteristic of you."

"And how very uncharacteristic of you to notice," Natasha replied, her demeanor instantly changing to one of interest as she turned turned her head to give him a contemplative once over.

Well. That was new, too. Usually she was either glaring in disapproval or rolling her eyes at him. This was decidedly… neither one of those things. But Tony still couldn't figure out what exactly it was.

If he didn't know better, he'd think all this was the start of some elaborate come on.

Hell, who knew? Maybe it was. The truth was hard to tell when it came to Natasha. Why not test the boundaries a little more and see where things went?

Shifting a little closer to her, he experimentally slid his hand along the small of her back. Not in an overtly seductive way, but with just enough intent that she couldn't fail to understand what he was doing. 

She didn't flinch or shift away. Not that he expected her to; she had far too much self-control to do that. But she did almost lean into his touch. Almost. And was that the barest hint of a smile on her face?

Huh. Maybe he was on to something.

He got a little bolder, sliding his hand even lower, towards her derriere but stopping just shy of actually cupping her ass.

Same reaction. And this time there was no mistaking the sly smirk she shot his way.

Huh. Things were getting curiouser and curiouser.

He moved his hand away and shoved it into his pocket, wisely choosing not to try anything further until the elevator had arrived. He even managed to keep his mouth shut until they were both inside, cocooned away from the rest of Stark Industries. 

But as soon as he opened his mouth to make a smart remark about what exactly was going on, Natasha spun around and planted a hot, wet kiss on him. His arms immediately came up and circled her waist out of instinct, and he enthusiastically returned the kiss for a few minutes before grasping her hips and setting her away from him.

"Aren't you seeing someone?" he asked curiously, swiping a hand across his wet mouth and pulling it away to find it smeared with what was left of her lipstick. He grimaced a little at the mess then shrugged and pulled out a handkerchief. 

"Two someones, as you well know," she returned with another smirk as she watched him wipe his hand clean.

He tucked the soiled square of silk away in his jacket's pocket. "The two assassins, if I'm not mistaken."

"You pay attention to the private lives of your teammates. I'm impressed," Natasha said, running her finger up and down the front of her blouse.

Ah yes. This was definitely the start of a seduction.

"And yet, based upon the heat of that kiss, the way you're playing with the buttons on your blouse, and the look you're currently giving me, I'm guessing you're about to propose sex in this elevator," Tony said, shifting to lean back casually against the wall.

"Would that be so awful?" she asked, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously at him and twisting the top two buttons of her blouse free.

"No, not at all," he said, glancing down at the generous show of cleavage now on display then flicking his eyes back up to hers. "Just wondering how I fit into the arrangement, what with you dating two assassins already."

Natasha shrugged and undid the next button. "You don't. Not really."

He raised an eyebrow at her. 

"I'm not asking for a relationship, Stark," she said bluntly before leaning forward and letting her hot breath tickle his ear. "I'm just looking for a quick fuck." 

And there it was. The actual invitation. His pulse sped up and his dick jumped gleefully in anticipation. Still, for half a second, he almost -- _almost_ \-- contemplated saying no.

That is, until she stepped back from him so she could reach beneath her skirt and pull off her panties. Stepping out of them with practiced ease, she picked them up off the elevator floor and stuffed them into the same pocket where he'd put his soiled handkerchief. Then she leaned in even closer, reaching down to cup his balls and give them a little squeeze that had him yelping in surprise.

"Now take off your pants so we can screw," she said.

His head bobbed up and down enthusiastically. He may have been an idiot most of the time, but he'd never been stupid enough to turn down sex.

"Yes. Absolutely. But first…" He removed her hand from his crotch then reached around her to press the emergency stop button. The elevator came to a smooth halt. "JARVIS? Wipe the last five minutes of video and audio feed, then re-route all footage to my private server until the elevator goes back online. Oh, and let building maintenance know there's no need to alert the police or fire departments. This is most definitely not an emergency."

"Yes, sir," the AI replied. "Shall I also cancel your ten o'clock appointment?"

Natasha spoke up before he could even open his mouth..

"No need," she told JARVIS while she tugged at Tony's belt. "Just tell them he'll be a little late."

"Sir?"

Tony tsked and shot her a disappointed look as he stilled her hand. He kept his eyes on hers, daring her to go any further while he spoke to JARVIS again. "Do as the lady says, J. Tell them I'll be late."

"Anything else, sir?"

"No, that's all." Tony looked down at his hand covering Natasha's on his belt, then back up at her face, and raised a brow. "A little late? Pretty sure it's going to be over that fast?"

She smirked and lowered her hand to give him another little squeeze, making him uncomfortably aware of how hard he already was, even though they'd barely even started. How embarrassing. And worse, she knew exactly the effect she was having on him.

Shooting her an annoyed look, he pushed her hand away and finished undoing his own belt and pants, letting his trousers drop from his hips to pool on the floor around his ankles. "For the record? I may already be hard, but I'm not that selfish of a lover."

"Poor baby. Did I hurt your feelings?" she cooed, running a finger down the front of his tented boxers. He shuddered and pushed her hand away again. 

"My ego isn't that fragile," he confided quietly. Then he shot her a bemused grin. "But before we go any further, why don't you tell me what brought all this on?"

"Why don't I not?" she parried.

He shuffled back, his movements hampered by his trousers, and somehow managed a nonchalant shrug. "You don't have to. But if you don't, I might need to have J turn the security feed back on and --"

She huffed out a breath and grabbed his lapels, pulling him back into her space for a brief but hard kiss. When she let him go, she smoothed her hands down the front of his shirt, stopping just shy of his boxers, and cocked her head to the side. "You really want to know?"

"Yes," he said sincerely, nodding as he rested his hands lightly over hers. "I really want to know."

She toyed with the hem of his shirt but didn't say anything.

"Well?" he prompted when the silence began to stretch uncomfortably.

She bit her lip - god, those still very red lips that were begging to be kissed again - and grinned. 

"Barnes finger fucked me this morning before I left for the board meeting," she said.

He blinked. While he'd certainly contemplated that as the cause of her current state, he hadn't _really_ considered that she'd admit to it. Or what it actually meant.

"That explains the slightly rumpled, very un-Natalie look you're sporting," Tony observed. "But it still doesn't explain why you're manhandling me in the elevator."

She worried her lip some more but didn't elaborate.

"Am I the consolation prize, here to scratch an itch Barnes couldn't quite manage?" he guessed, brow arching.

"Barnes did just fine," she said dryly, letting go of his boxers. Then she grinned. "Better than fine, if truth be told."

He hummed quietly. "Then maybe it's because you're bothered by your two boyfriends getting all hot and sweaty together after you left." At her glare, he quickly backtracked. No need to put a screeching halt to this encounter before it really got going. "Or maybe not." 

He looked at her a little more closely, trying to figure out her game. Her breathing was slightly irregular and the pulse fluttering at her throat was a little bit too fast. She'd been distracted and restless during the meeting. She'd kissed him as soon as the elevator had given them some privacy...

And just like that, he knew. 

"Holy fuck! You aren't upset. You're turned on and hot as hell just thinking about it."

She rolled her eyes and he nearly cackled at getting it right. 

"Are you going to fuck me or not, Stark?" she drawled.

His head bobbed up and down.

"Fuck you. Definitely fuck you. I just wanted to know exactly what was going on here before we proceeded." He put her hands back on his crotch and she pulled his dick out of his boxers, stroking the length from base to tip a few times, and making him moan in appreciation.

She chuckled and he raised his gaze to hers, looking at her through hooded eyes. "You want it plain old hiked up against the wall or from behind or...?"

She lifted her skirt higher until he could see the barest shadow of dark red curls and then leaned back against the elevator wall. "Standard against the wall would be fine."

He contemplated her there, all flushed and willing, her breasts nearly bursting from beneath her lacy bra and her legs parted invitingly, and suddenly changed his mind. Giiving her a quick and dirty fuck would certainly be enjoyable. For both of them. But he could make it so much better if she let him.

"On second thought," he said, dropping to his knees. "I think we could both use a little more foreplay." 

Nudging her knees further apart, he picked up a foot and slid her heel off. Tossing the shoe over his shoulder, he pressed a light kiss against her instep then lifted her foot to his shoulder.

She let out a breathy little sigh.

"So far, so good," he murmured, kissing a line up the inside of her thigh. With a grin, he nuzzled the soft red curls at the apex of her thighs, taking his time to enjoy the smell and feel of her for a moment before leaning back a little.

"Are you going to get on with it or what?" she asked impatiently. But there was no bite to her admonishment, just a hint of impatience. 

"Oh, I'll get on with it," he promised. "But first…" He leaned back in and nuzzled her snatch. "I wanna know what makes you sigh." He moved on to lightly tongue her wet, swollen slit. "And moan." Then he brushed his lips against her clit. "And… Oh, yes, what makes you squeak, just like that."

Grinning, he mouthed her clit again, this time poking his tongue out to tease it. He was rewarded with another small squeak. 

He chuckled, delighted by her response. Who knew the Black Widow would be this expressive during sex?

"Fuck, Stark, I always knew you had a talented mouth, but I never realized just how talented," she breathed, tangling her fingers in his hair and pushing his face closer.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," he mumbled against her skin before working her over in earnest, his tongue and lips laving her tender flesh while his fingers worked in and out of her cunt until she was panting above him, begging him to finish her.

And finish her he did, sending her over the edge with a particularly hard suck on her clit. 

He rocked back on his heels as she slowly came down from her orgasm and grinned. He could definitely say that making Natasha come with nothing more than his mouth and fingers was one of his most crowning achievements.

Removing her foot from his shoulder, he gently placed it back on the floor, then waited until her breathing was a little more under control before standing and hitching her leg up over his hip so he could thrust into her dripping snatch. Her eyes snapped open and she let out another little squeak, this time in surprise, then squeezed him tightly with her cunt, making him nearly come then and there. 

"Nuh-uh, Ms. Rushman," Tony breathed, gritting his teeth. "Can't have you missing out on a second orgasm so easily."

"Call me Ms. Rushman again and I'll make sure you miss out on your first one," she threatened, but her threat had no bite. And if the glazed look in her eyes was anything to go by, she wasn't nearly as interested in stopping this encounter right now as she pretended. She wanted a second orgasm and she wanted it bad.

He shifted the slightest bit, the base of his dick pushing up against her clit, and she screwed her eyes shut and bit down on her lower lip, hard.

"Oh no," he chided, leaning in and teasing her lips open with a wet kiss. "No holding back, not when we've come this far."

He chuckled at his little pun, and she opened her eyes to glare at him.

"Ah, that's much better," he said as he shifted his hips again and set up a nice smooth thrusting rhythm. "So tell me, what exactly do the assassins think when you come home smelling like another man?"

She tilted her head, a dreamy smile appearing on her lips as she thought about it. "James gets turned on."

Jesus. He didn't know if he needed to know that. 

"And Barton?" he grunted, thrusting into her a little harder..

She bit her lip and pushed more firmly against him. "Clint gets turned on by James getting turned on."

Fuck. That was not the answer he'd been expecting. And hearing her say it, in that pleased-as-punch voice, was almost too much for him.

"You're killing me here," he grunted, picking up his pace to thrust even harder and faster.

"But what a way to go…" Natasha breathed capturing his mouth in another hot kiss, her tongue doing nearly impossible things to his that had him groaning.

"Jesus," he exclaimed, jerking his head back lest she get him so worked up that he came right then and there. "You know, I'm not opposed to some bi-action. Maybe --"

"Or maybe not," Natasha said, swiftly cutting him off with another kiss. Harder this time, and with teeth. 

Ok, so clearly whatever was up with those three, it wasn' an arrangement that included sharing. Fine. He could respect that. He didn't need a foursome. She just needed to keep doing that thing she was doing with her tongue and…

Where was he? Oh, right. Trying to make her come for a second time before he shot his load. He wiggled his hand between them and found her swollen clit with amazing ease, grazing his thumb against it as he thrust into her again. 

Thank fuck that was enough to push her over the edge because damned if he wasn't suddenly coming himself, his whole body turning boneless as wave after wave of pleasure rushed through him.

Natasha leaned her head back against the wall and sighed in satisfaction.

"Well, that certainly proved all the rumors are true," she murmured.

"Oh?" Tony asked, pulling out and taking a step back. "And what rumors would those be?"

She arched a brow at him. "That Tony Stark is fucking amazing in bed. As you well know."

He chuckled, amused that she was so thoroughly satisfied that she was willingly stroking his ego. 

Aware that she must be uncomfortably damp and dripping, he pulled out the lipstick-soiled handkerchief from his pocket and held it out to her. 

"It's the only thing I've got right now," he apologized.

She took it from his outstretched hand. "And it is very much appreciated."

He discreetly turned away to give her a modicum of privacy while she cleaned herself and pulled up his pants. He'd just finished zipping his fly when she coughed lightly and he glanced over his shoulder to see she was holding out her hand expectantly. 

"My underwear?" she said.

Turning, Tony fingered the scrap of cotton in his pocket for a moment before shaking his head. "Nope. Those go in my trophy drawer."

She raised a brow at him. "You have a trophy drawer?"

"No, but it's a brilliant idea, don't you think? For all the lacy, silky things that get thrown at me? I'm going to have to build one."

She snorted, but there was a hint of a smile -- and maybe admiration? -- in her expression as she stuffed the damp handkerchief she held into his pocket along with her underwear. 

"Just be sure to wash them first," she said, smoothing her skirt down over her bare skin.

"Sure thing." Like he was uncouth enough not to. "So… is this a thing now?" he asked, admiring her shapely legs as she picked up her high heel and put it back on. "Not a thing-thing, but an every once and a while thing? Because you've got your assassins and I have my Pepper, but a few fucks between friends every now and then -- that's allowed, right?"

He turned on the puppy dog eyes and Natasha cracked a smile. "I suppose it wouldn't be such an awful thing. You do know how to do that thing with your mouth."

"Excellent. So tomorrow? 10am in the elevator?"

"Don't push it, Stark."


End file.
